Whether for recreation use, commercial use, or otherwise, persons in a marine environment utilize many different types of systems and perform many different types of tasks. There is always a need to improve such systems and offer more efficient ways for a user to enjoy the marine environment. With increased availability of unmanned vehicles (e.g., drones), the present invention contemplates methods and systems detailed herein to utilize unmanned vehicles for various systems and tasks in the marine environment.